Chain drives are typically used for drives in bicycles, motorcycles and various types of machinery. Such chains typically consists of pairs of cylindrically shaped rollers secured together to form roller links and pin links utilized to secure adjacent roller links to form a loop. The chain loop is mounted about driven and driving sprockets to complete the drive system.
Problems associated with chain drives include spraying of lubricant from the chain, noisy operation, dirt, and frequent lubrication.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a chain guard device which consists of an elastic and flexible tubing with its ends secured together forming a loop wherein the inner periphery of the tubing is provided with a channel which communicates with the interior chamber, with a pair of elongated channels provided on the interior surface of the tubing, disposed to accept lateral projections from the pin links and lubricant storage means installed within said tubing.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is quickly mounted and removed from the chain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device which minimizes loss of lubricant, reduces noise and protects the chain from foreign objects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is simply and economically manufactured and used.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details and construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout, and in which;